


Wishing On Stars

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Rinharu Week 2017, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Day 8 of RinHaru weekPrompt: Shoujo ShenanigansRin and Haru both wake up in unfamiliar beds and . . . bodies with no explanation of why. But can they switch back or are they stuck like that forever?(sorry this was posted late)





	Wishing On Stars

Rin woke up and looked across at the bed he’d slept in . . . this wasn’t his bed, this was Haru’s. He must have slept over . . . yeah, that was it, he’d just slept over last night. Haru was probably in the kitchen.

Rin felt strange as he walked out of Haru’s room, shorter somehow, even his hair. His teeth too felt strange too, but he couldn’t place why . . .  
He found the kitchen empty; no smell of cooking fish. Rin looked at the pan, all clean and unused. He looked at his reflection and dropped the pan on his foot and swore! He looked like Haru! 

Rin ran to the bathroom and looked at his ocean blue eyes and dark hair. He didn’t look like Haru . . . he was Haru! A smirk crossed his face and looked down his trousers; Rin admired Haru’s size. He shook his head . . . was that really important right now? . . . He had to sort this out!

‘Haru’ grabbed his phone and Rin searched for his number. After minutes of searching through nicknames he found it under ‘Shark Bae’, Rin growled angrily and dialled his own phone . . .

‘Rin’ sat up at the sudden ring of the Jaws theme tune. Haru sat up in Rin’s Samezuka bunk, confused and answered. “What? Who is it?” he asked.

“Haru?” Haru heard his voice saying. Why was he hearing his own voice? “Go to the bathroom and look in the mirror!” 

‘Rin’ sighed and did as he was asked. He stared at the reflection of Rin before him. “Rin?” ‘Rin’ asked. 

There was a pause on the line “I think we’ve switched bodies, meet me at the usual spot!” ‘Haru’ said.

The real Haru nodded and dressed quickly and went to the place he loved most. 

‘Haru’ was leaning nonchalantly against the wall near the pool. Makoto came over concerned.

“Haru? . . . Are you okay?” He asked.

“Everything is fine.” ‘Haru’ said quickly.

Makoto nodded “call me if . . . if you need anything. I’ll just be in the library.” 

Rin looked at Makoto and nodded. Makoto walked away and ‘Haru’ looked to the pool . . . maybe he should.

‘Rin’ walked into the club and stared at the pool, his bright red eyes shining; he suddenly stripped off and jumped into the pool. “HARU NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!” ‘Haru’ screamed. ‘Rin’ rose from the water and the real Rin was relived to find that Haru was wearing swimming trunks underneath.

“What?” Haru asked.

“We need to talk about our problem? Why am I you?” Rin asked.

Haru shrugged and began swimming. Rin sighed and stripped down and jumped in. He grabbed Haru.

“Have you done anything different recently, anything strange?” ‘Rin’ asked.

“Why is it all my fault!?!” ‘Haru’ screamed angrily.

‘Rin’ said nothing.

“I’m trying to solve our problem!” ‘Haru’ said.

“We’ve switched bodies, we don’t know why.” ‘Rin’ said flatly.

Rin sighed. “I know.” Rin pushed Haru angrily and Haru pushed him back. “Stop that!”

‘Rin’ nodded.

“Why don’t we see if kissing stops it?” ‘Haru’ suggested with a sly smile.

‘Rin’ sighed and moved closer to the real Rin and let him put a hand behind his neck and the pair kissed slowly. They pulled away.

“Did it work? Am I me again? Am I Rin?” Rin asked. He looked down at his body. “FOR FUCKS SAKE!” ‘Haru’ yelled.

‘Rin’ smiled slightly and ‘Haru’ looked upset at him, a sly smiled came across Rin’s face. “I I’m you then that means . . .” ‘Haru’ said.

‘Rin’s’ face fell and he shook his head. Whatever Rin was thinking . . . just no!

Rin pouted. “Fine.” He said.

“Let’s race.” ‘Rin’ suggested. “I won the last one we had; maybe this is . . . your chance to win?” Haru bullshitted.

Rin shrugged it was worth a shot. 

‘Haru’ won, but nothing changed. 

“Why don’t we decide what to do tomorrow?” ‘Haru’ suggested. “I’ll stay over yours Haru.”

The real Haru nodded and they headed back. ‘Rin’ made some mackerel and ‘Haru’ took a picture on Rin’s phone. He was going to save it to prove that he could cook!

. . . . . . . 

That night Haru and Rin stared at the stars from Haru’s bed. ‘Haru’ wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, ‘Rin’ pulled away.

“Let me hold you.” ‘Rin said.

‘Haru’ began crying and ‘Rin’ sighed. Why did Rin always have to cry? ‘Rin smiled and wiped his boyfriend’s tears. The couple kissed and a shooting star flew across the sky. ‘Haru’ pointed at them and more appeared, till the sky was filled with a light show.

Rin took Haru’s hands suddenly. “Make a wish Haru, shooting stars give you wishes. It’s magic!” ‘Haru’ said. ‘Rin’ nodded and they shut their eyes silently wishing. They opened their eyes and Rin looked down at Haru.

“It worked?” Rin hesitantly asked.

“I don’t know? Did it Bitchbaby?” Haru said flatly.

Rin started crying angry tears from his red eyes; he ran to Haru’s bathroom and looked at his reflection. He saw his familiar red eyes and magenta hair and began crying happily. He came back into the bedroom and pushed Haru onto the bed. “You could have said that it had worked rather than making me cry!” Rin complained.

Haru shrugged and smiled slightly. “I love you Rin.” Haru said. Fresh tears formed in Rin eyes, but Haru pulled Rin into a passionate kiss.

Rin looked at Haru. “I love you too!” He said. “I think we should make up for our little fight.” Rin said seriously.

“What fight?” Haru asked innocently.

“Comments like that get you punished!” Rin said flirtily.

“Maybe I deserve it?” Haru pointed out.

Rin kissed Haru and the dark haired boy happily reciprocated, happy to be back in their own bodies.


End file.
